Rise of Tenten
by MASTER YISEEKS
Summary: Tenten is sick of being ignored. Seeing that she has the sealing pots, Madara has the Juubi, Tenten decides to make sure everyone knows the name of Tenten. Utter Crack. Seriously. I was like, high or some shit.


"Fools! None of you can stop me!" Madara yelled, showing off his kickass Espada outfit while blowing up all the Shinobi in the alliance. Naruto was dead, Minato was being a Failkage, Obito was trying to be Badass but the Naruto fans were ruining his self-esteem, and Kakashi was still discussing with Kishimoto over when to finally reveal his face.

Hinata was still on the ground ever since she tripped, the mystery man died from Tuberculosis from standing in a dust cloud for two weeks straight and people yelling that he was freakin Izuna or Jiraiya, and whoever the hell was in Spiral Zetsu died because Cursed Hickeys can get infected.

Sasuke was dead too, but fuck him.

Tenten, Gai, and Lee arrived to the battle, carrying the sealing pots of the Rikudo Sennin. Tenten looked to her remaining teammates. "You guys hold him off, I'll use the sealing pots to destroy him!"

Gai and Lee nodded, and both activated the full eight gates, and began fucking Madara in the butthole with their combos and shit. Madara made a handseal, and Gain and Lee fell to the ground dead. "Idiots. I'll have you know I read the 'Guide on how to be a horribly Overpowered character' by that Aizen fellow. You two sucked at dancing."

"I'll stop you, than!" Tenten yelled, brandishing the Sage's Fan. Madara laughed. "You? Every fight you've been in has been off panel! The one useful thing you've ever done is blow up Kakuzu's heart!"

The two rushed at each other, and Madara curbstomped Tenten easily. As Madara began another gloating speech, Tenten's body disappeared.

"Sup Nigga!" Tenten yelled, hitting Madara with a blast of fire from her fan. As Madara fell to the ground, Tenten sealed Madara in the sealing pot. Everyone in the alliance cheered...until Tenten sealed the pots inside herself, now brandishing the Sage's staff in one hand and a whip in the other.

"Hah! Now, I will make the world remember my name! I am Tenten! The new Juubi Jinchuuriki, and the Sage of Ten paths!"

Sakura ran to where Tenten was, and cried, "No, Tenten! What about Konoha! What about your friends?!"

Tenten scoffed. "Bitch please. Last time I checked, this is the first fucking time you've ever spoken to me. Half of you people forget I exist! It's always 'Oh look, it's Rock Lee, and Might Gai, and Neji, and...that one chick who uses kunai.' Do you know how much that hurts?!" Tenten killed Sakura with her whip, and began laying waste to the Shinobi Alliance.

Tenten was blowing shit up, but dodged out of the way of Orochimaru's **Cursed Hickey Jutsu**, and cut his soul in half with the Staff because fuck logic.

Suigetsu tried to shoot Tenten with his water pistols, but Tenton made a real gun using the Ten Tail's Malleable chakra, and shot Suigetsu in the dick.

Jugo came out of nowhere in his berserker mode, until Tenten swung her staff right into his nuts, and he died.

Finally, it was the strongest two ninja in the world facing each other. On one side, brandishing her black whip and staff, long white hair in the twin buns, and a kickass chinese dress with black magatama, was Tenten.

On the other side...Karin.

Karin placed an explosive tag in the palm of her hand, and yelled at Tenten. "I'll kill you! It's what Sasuke would've wanted!"

Tenten yelled back. "How would you know?! Hell, Sasuke doesn't even know who I _am_!"

The two raced towards each other, and Karin swung her hand up and bitchslapped Tenten, sending her flying off. Karin pushed her glasses up. "Sloppy." Tenten's face exploded, and Karin shot out her chakra chains which she now has despite not using them for like three hundred chapters. She wrapped them around Tentens body, and ripped and torn Tenten's very soul into nine parts.

And those nine pieces became nine horrid beasts. In order, they were Oneone, Twotwo, Threethree, Fourfour, Fivefive, Sixsix, SevenSeven, Eighteight, and of course...Ninenine.

And so the Shinobi Alliance made Karin their leader, and anyone who went against her rule were killed via Exploding Bitch Slap.

And Peace came to the world.

_**AN:HERP A DERP**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


End file.
